The objective of this project is research on and development of new mass spectral techniques in order to provide innovative and/or more rapid solutions to problems involving (1) chemical structure determination, (2) complex mixture analysis and (3) measurement of trace components in biological systems. Fast atom bombardment mass spectrometry and combined liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry remain the techniques of current interest. Benzamide adenine dinucleotide, a potent inhibitor of inosine monophosphate dehydrogenase and an in vitro metabolite of benzamide riboside, has been structurally characterized by negative ion fast atom bombardment mass spectrometry.